


Trust

by citadelsushi



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Shenko - Freeform, and weird nose stuff, nothing but fluff, you're going to want to try it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9538610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citadelsushi/pseuds/citadelsushi
Summary: Avory Shepard and Kaidan Alenko play a strange game in bed.





	

“Do you trust me?”

Kaidan chuckles. “Not even a little.”

Shepard's hair forms a curtain around them; stray hairs tickle his face, make his nose itch, but he ignores it. He's lost in her eyes, pools of glacial blue reflecting devilry. Her hands are hot against his chest; she always seems to run few degrees hotter than him. She smirks down at him, playful yet smug, like she believes she has him pinned. He's happy to let her live in her delusion for the time being. Lying beneath her, he has no complaints.

“Oh, come on.” she gathers her hair to the side, bends forward, presses her lips to his neck. “I'm trustworthy.”

Again, he chuckles. He knows better than to fall for her feigned innocence. He turns his head anyway, exposes more of his neck to her.

“I know you too well, Shepard.”

She alternates between soft kisses and gentle bites, covering the length of his neck from collarbone to just behind his earlobe, a trail of goosebumps left in her wake.

“I don't know what you're talking about.”

She nibbles along the line of his jaw, kisses the cleft in his chin. Her mouth claims his, her kiss deep, passionate and slow. He gives in. His hands come to rest on her thighs, his thumbs trace patterns on bare flesh. He slides his hands up her waist and down her back. He repeats the motion over and over, lets his hands explore more of her each time.

She takes his bottom lip between her teeth, tugs at it gently as she pulls away. She places a kiss on his forehead, atop the moles above his brow, and another beneath his bottom lip, where her second favorite scar of his resides.

“You trust me yet?”

He's almost breathless now, intoxicated by the taste of her. “Not a chance.”

Shepard pouts for a fraction of a second before a mischievous grin replaces it. “Smart man.”

Her mouth aims for his nose, but Kaidan is prepared. His grip tightens around her waist. He flips her over with minimal effort and a grunt, the change in position draws a feminine squeal from her lips. He settles himself on top of her, pins her wrists above her head. She writhes beneath him, not really trying to escape, and she laughs.

Kaidan smirks at his prisoner. “Do you trust me, Shepard?”

She flashes her sweetest smile. “With my life.”

He won't let her win that easily.

He _tsk_ s her, shakes his head. “You should know better.”

She struggles harder as he bends forward. She squeals, calls out threats through fits of laughter as he seals his mouth around her nose.

“Kaidan! Don't!” One last desperate plea.

There is no mercy in this silly game they play.

He blows into her nose, forces air through her nasal passages and out her mouth. A ridiculous, scratchy _honk_ emanates from her mouth as a result. She flails beneath him, tries to break the seal he's formed around her nose.

Kaidan pulls away, laughing hysterically. He doesn't release her yet, he knows he will fall victim to a flurry of playful slaps to the chest if he does.

“I'll get you next time.”

Shepard calms, admits defeat this round. Kaidan smiles, presses a kiss to her lips.

“You can try. I know all your tricks now.”

A glint of mischief returns to her eyes. “I'll come up with something.”

It's a promise as much as it is a warning. Kaidan chuckles, accepts the challenge.

“I'll just have to come up with more ways to restrain you then.”

Shepard raises a brow, her lips curl into a grin. “Oh, yes please.”

She squirms beneath him, pulls against his hold on her wrists. He can see the sudden flare of desire in her eyes. He tightens his grip on her wrists, leans in to capture her in a kiss. This is his favorite game they play.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I discovered this weird nose blowing thing a while ago and remembered it today, so I incorporated it. Totally something Avory would turn into an ongoing competition. If you have never had this done to you, try to keep it that way. It feels so weird!


End file.
